Redemption
by pocketfulofsunshine
Summary: At Konoha High I'm a nobody, until Itachi Uchiha randomly decides to ‘befriend’ me. Lucky, right? Yeah, No. This results in everyone hating me, especially Sasuke, who has his own category of unrelenting, mood swinging, confusing kind of hate. Sasusaku.
1. The Start

She looked out the window of the bus, she liked focusing on the movement as it went from stop to stop. She always felt as if she could lose herself in it. She leaned her head into the window, as she contemplated what this day would hold in store for her.

This was probably her most hated part of a new school year. Not being used to having to wake up early, then having to bus to school. She could've walked for twenty minutes, but she would've much rather taken a three minute bus ride today. It was her first day, and she had decided she could spoil herself a little for once.

She was wearing track pants, with sneakers and a baggy shirt. Her hair was loose & up, she had glasses with no makeup on. Yeah, huge contrast from all the short, butt revealing skirts all the other girls wore. She would've tried to fit in, but their world's were so different she didn't even want to try. There really was no point.

Plus, she didn't think the whole 'cleavage' look would work so well on her.

Usually kids like her would never be found at Konoha High. She used to go to the poorer school near it, but her teachers suggested she switch schools to help her get a better education. She had potential, and Konoha High seemed like the perfect place to take advantage of it. The move didn't really affect her. Another school, another place she didn't fit in.

_I never really did fit anywhere, now that I think about it._

As she got to her stop she started walking slowly. She was early, as per usual. She had her mind on her studies, there was _no way _she was going to miss an opportunity like this, her future depended on it. She sighed as she got into the courtyard. While everyone was enjoying themselves in their groups, she went right to class. Not like she had any friends to go to.

She kept her head down, trying to avoid getting anyone's attention when, of course, she just** had** to bump into the biggest bitch at school. Ino. Pig.

"Ew, did you just touch me Forehead!?"

"Ugh. What does it look like, idiot?"

Naruto stiffled a laugh while all the others either gave her dirty looks or didn't care at all. Sakura just put her head down and walked the other way.

"What a bitch." Ino snarled. Sakura didn't look back, she just ignored it.

It's not like Sakura wasn't pretty, she just didn't show it. She had bright green eyes that glittered and skin like silk. She was slim, but still had curves. If she had been in some other school, she probably would've been at least mildly popular, but this wasn't any other school. If you weren't rich, or at least if you didn't look like it, it didn't matter _how _pretty you were. You were still poor, and that made you a nobody.

It didn't matter what or who she would've been anywhere else cause here,

she was nobody.

Sasuke was usually quite, but today it was even more abnormal. He didn't even say anything in response to Naruto's idiotic outbursts. He just stayed silent, glaring into the abyss, lost in his own world.

"Teme, whats wrong? You're even more dead than usual." Snorted Naruto. And though anyone would've thought Naruto was just curious, if you read between the lines you could clearly see he was worried about his best friend.

"Hn, dobe." Replied Sasuke.

"Aww, are you upset about Itachi coming here?" Asked Tenten, genuinely concerned.

"Upset!? Why would you be upset about a GOD gracing us with his presence!?" Commented Ino, hearts developing in her eyes. She was the epitome of the perfect fan girl.

"It's not important wether Itachi's here or not." Grumbled Sasuke.

"My future husband!? UHH, yeah. That seems pretty important to me!" Screamed Ino.

"Ugh, troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru. Ino was obssesed with Itachi, Sasukes older brother. As were many, many girls. Sasuke had a lot of girls in love with him too, or infatuated might be a better word, but he didn't stack up to Itachi. No one did. It always got to Sasuke, that he could never live up to Itachi. Some would say he was jealous, and truth be told he was. But he would never admit it.

"Psh! Calm yourself Ino, it's not like Itachi would ever go for any girl in this school! Especially not _you._" Said Naruto.

This started a whole battle between the group, but instead of getting involved Sasuke just glared off into the distance, doing so even more angrily than before.

* * *

She slid the door of her LA class open. To her shock, Kakashi was there. But he was never there. He was late. Always.

But as she got a better look, she realized it wasn't him. It was probably a new co-op teacher. As he turned around, her eyes widened. He had black hair, and eyes like coal. He looked exactly like an older version of the school heart throb, Sasuke Uchiha. Except Sasuke would be labeled as unbelievably hot, while Itachi would be viewed as unbelievably sexy. A step up.

Plus, he seemed much less angry, which was a definite plus. As Itachi turned around, he analyzed Sakura. And in the brief moment that a smug smirk appeared on his face, Sakura truly saw the resemblance he held to Sasuke.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you, I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'll be helping out here at Konoha." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Sakura Haruno."She said with a big smile. She wasn't usually this friendly, but in his presence she couldn't help but do so. Luckily, as nervous as she was, she somehow managed to keep herself intact. Quickly she continued on as to not make it akward, "Sorry, but are you by any chance related to one of the students here? His name's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aha, why yes. My little brother. You two are friends?" Asked Itachi, with a devious smirk once again on his perfect face.

Sakura replied with a stiff, "No. We don't talk."

"Really now?" And as he said this, he let out a low chuckle. "Good."

They started talking like old friends then, and got to know each other faster than Sakura had ever started to know someone before.

* * *

Finally, the bell rang, and Sasuke's stomach tied into a knot. First class of the day, the one with his brother in it. Really? School was the only place where he didn't have his brother to compare to, and now Itachi was taking the spotlight there too. Itachi had already ruined his day, and it was probably gunna ruin his year.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like Sasuke didn't love his brother. It was just he hated how his brother was better than him in everything. And he hated the way his father favored him, even though it probably shouldn't have been a big deal, considering his parents were never home. See, they were rich. And His dad ran one of the biggest businesses in the world. Since his business was global, most of the time his parents had to be as well.

As the whole class came inside, they all took their seats. No one was surprised that Kakashi was late, but what they were surprised about was that Itachi was. He was the talk of the school, everyone was waiting for his arrival. And from what they knew about him before he left Konoha High, it was that he was always on time. Always.

"I can't believe he's late!" Screamed Ino, clearly disappointed.

"ITACHI-KUN'S NEVER LATE! TIMES JUST EARLY." Screamed a fangirl. All the girls were in agreement on that one. But then they heard walking, and laughing. No one could mistake Itachi's laugh, but the other girly one beside him? It wasn't recognizable to any girls they knew. And it was true, none of them actually knew Sakura. As they opened the door, barely noticing the class due to the fact they were so deep in conversation, Sakura lightly slapped Itachi's chest.

"You didn't have to get me this! I wasn't even hung-"Stopped Sakura in mid sentence, as she noticed the whole class was staring. At her. She dropped her donut, and just stared right back. Until her eyes stopped at Sasuke. The other girls were glaring hard enough, but they paled in comparison to the one Sasuke was directing. Right at her.

Great, she went from having Sasuke and the whole girl population not even knowing she existed to have them hating her guts, in a matter of about, what? Two seconds?

Great. Yeah, her life was just great.

* * *

kinda shorttt, but its just a starrt (: review if you cann ;D .

* * *


	2. Provoking Him

All right, so, sorry if this chapter sucked. I really wasn't sure what to do with it. See, I have all these ideas in my head for later on, it's just the getting start part that seems to be oh so problematic.

Also, I edited this first chapter just a bit, I realized it was slightly rough around the edges.

Anyways, don't own Naruto, because of course if that was the case every episode would be revolving around the budding romance between Sasuke and Sakura. Which, unfortunately for me, seems non existent in the manga :D .

* * *

Abruptly, Kakashi barged through the doorway.

"HEY EVERYONE! Sorry I was late, see, I was walking on the street, to school of course.. when, the strangest thing happened. I saw a baby, all alone on t-", Started saying Kakashi, when he noticed the tension in the room. His eyes flickered at the scene in front of him.

-the class-

-Itachi & Sakura-

-the class-

-Itachi & Sakura-

-Sasukes murderous glare-

-Sakuras frightened face-

"AKWARD.." Commented Kakashi, laughing at the drama which had only just began to unfold. Finally, things were about to get interesting, and it was the first day of the year too. Deviously, he began to construct a million ways to make the awkward situation worse. He loved those.

"Alright everyone, let's get started. Sakura, back to your seat. Or no, wait. Let me try and make this more to my pleasing. Sakura and Naruto switch spots." Sakura's jaw dropped, as did those of most in the class. He was really trying to get her killed now, wasn't he?

As she started walking, slowly as possibly, Sakura officially decided Kakashi hated her. Clearly, he really was trying to ruin her life, even though it was pretty much at the point of no return. Everyone was plotting against her, and this was some cruel, twisted joke to make a fool out of her. Right.

As she meekly sat beside Sasuke, she could feel his aura piercing into her. By now his full concentration was in front of him, as if Sakura didn't exist. But she could feel the hate emanating through him. She saw the way his almost black orbs, had seemed to have gotten darker. The way his lips pursed, in the smallest way, but you could see it. The tightness on his face.. the tense poise in his body.

And as she finished this observation she realized she was staring at him. Wow, wasn't that just dandy?

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke growled, without glancing at her. She tried to form a response, but nothing seemed to escape her lips.

"Now, as your english teacher, I have decided to give you all a project. You and the partner beside you in your desk are going to give the class a two to three minute oral presentation on each other. Write out a list of questions together, and you'll both answer them. You'll hand in this sheet together. Most of it's up to you, but be creative. You have the rest of this period to work on this, and it's due on Friday. Good luck, and don't mess up kids." He ordered with a smile.

Sakura turned around, took a deep breathe, and started talking.

"Allright, so, since we both have to make it we can take turns and each write a question, ok?" Asked Sakura. She tried to make her voice perfectly calm, but even she could hear the quiver in it.

Instead of bothering to reply to the annoying girl, Sasuke merely took out a piece of paper and started writing.

**Likes.**

He slid the paper to her, and she wrote a question too.

_Dislikes?_

**Hobbies. **

_Music? _

**Ambitions. **

_Any interesting facts about you?_

**Favourite movies. **

_Favourite places?_

**Favourite food.**

_If you could have anything, what would it be? _

"Uhh, well, this should probably be enough."

"Hn." They both took separate pieces of paper, and wrote down their answers. Sasuke finished first, and Sakura just after. They switched papers, and started reading them. Strangely, Sakura found herself interested in his answers and opinions. So interested, she barely heard what he said next. Yeah, he actually spoke to her. Gasp.

"Monsters inc?" He asked flatly, with sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Huh?"

"Monsters Inc and Spirited Away. _Those_ are your favourite movies?"

"Well, yeah! Whats wrong with them?"

Sasuke snorted. "They were made for five year olds."

"Well, whats it to you? They're both good movies!"

"Of course you would think so."

"Excuse me?"

"Can you not hear or are you just retarded?"

"The movies have wonderful plots, interesting characters and amazing graphics. And I'm sure if your ego weren't so damn big to not let you enjoy the childish essence in them you could see that." Sakura couldn't believe he would be so rude. Ignoring her was bad enough, but this was a whole other level.

Sasuke whipped his head towards her, and gave his signature icy glare.

"You may think your big now, just because Itachi took some random interest in you, but you're nothing. Soon enough he'll get bored of you, and you'll be back to the filthy scum you were just this morning."

Sakura felt tears threatening to sting her eyes. As much as she never wanted to admit it, she had always had a little crush on Sasuke. It hurt that now, when he finally noticed her, all he had was hate. But she knew all to well that giving in to him, and showing him her pain would only make matters worse. So she hid behind a mask of nonchalance.

"Aww, sensitive there, aren't we?" She said teasingly, with a cold tinge implanted in her voice.

Sasuke felt his insides burn with hatred. This girl was almost as bad as Itachi, if not worse.

Soon, lunch time came. Sakura came into the lunch room, with everyone staring at her. Usually she didn't mind sitting alone, no one noticed or cared. But now the fact that she had no friends at school was about to become even more obvious. With as much pride as she could muster, she went to her usual table, and ate her lunch, alone.

"Aww.. look guys, shes sitting alone!" Cried Naruto.

"What's your point, Uzumaki? She deserves it, for being such a slut with Itachi. Who does she think she is? And shes ugly too." Replied Ino.

"Well, shes kinda cute! In a nerdy way.."

"There is absolutely nothing cute about nerdy." Butted in Sasuke. Why was Naruto defending her in the first place?

As Kiba sat beside Tenten, he exclaimed, "Actually, I agree she's kind of cute! Maybe with the right clothes, makeup, she could be hot!"

"No amount of makeup could help her. And shes scrawn AND fat. She's ugly, end of story." Fumed Ino. This was her year, she was supposed to get the attention. The guys. The... everything. And now Big Forehead was stealing it.

"Scrawny and fat at the same time..? Isn't that, oh I dont know, impossible?" Commented Kiba. Naruto laughed along side him.

Sakura and her had been friends when they were little, but as time grew on, and Ino realized how far apart their world's really were, and all ties were cut. Ino loved partying, Sakura loved studying. Ino was rich, Sakura poor. Ino loved guys, Sakura couldn't even talk to them. Or so Ino had thought, before today.

Naruto looked at the girl, and felt sympathy. He knew all too well how it was like to be hated for something that wasn't your fault. And as much as he wanted to go sit with her, he knew he couldn't betray Sasuke at a time like this.

"So teme, what do you think of her?"

"She's just another slutty fan girl." And right as he said that, Itachi sat beside Sakura. Sasuke slit his eyes, as if he could kill them with looks alone. As the conversation started, they got more and more into it. But the conversation had slowed to a halt once everyone started listening in. And to Sakura's horror everyone heard what Itachi said next.

"So, it's a deal then. I'll give you a drive to my place after school." He then winked at her and left.

* * *

**Review, pretty please. :) **


	3. Impulse

Done. Haha, I finished this chapter pretty quick, eh? I'm quite proud actually. AND, it's the longest yet! Satisfaction!

Don't own nathing. :)

* * *

Sasuke wanted to go to someone elses place after school, but the whole group insisted on going to his house. They wanted to see how the events between Sakura and Itachi would unfold, and although he would never admit it, he wanted to know too.

He felt a mix between a knot and butterflies developing in his stomach as the bell rang. A limo was waiting outside for Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Tenten & Hinata. They all got into the car and started moving, when abruptly the limo stopped. And before Sasuke even got to ask the driver what was wrong,

Itachi opened the door.

"Come on in Sakura. Don't be shy, this limo is more mine than it is Sasuke-kun's anyway." Commented Itachi, emphasizing the kun. Sakura walked in, practically shaking from fright. As Sasuke and Ino glared at her, she did the best to look as if it meant nothing to her. "Sasuke, wipe that glare off your face, your making Saku uncomfortable."

"Saku?" Spat Sasuke.

"A rather cute name, isnt it? _Saku_ said she rather liked it."

"Your disgusting." And with that final word, Sasuke looked out the window. He did his best to block out his anger, but the longer they were in the limo the worse it got. For the rest of the ride all was silent, as an unbearable awkwardness hung in the air. The only one who didn't seem even mildly effected was Itachi. Rather, he had a smug grin on his face. He really was enjoying myself.

When they finally got there, Sakura's heart stopped. She knew they were rich. She didn't know they were **filthy** rich.

The Uchiha mansion was white & gigantic. It had huge glass windows, and doors that seemed to tower. A huge black gate with high fencing around it surrounded the area. As the gates opened and they drove to the house, Sakura noticed beautiful, colourful gardens at the sides. In the midst and centre of all of this was a huge white fountain. It was absolutely breath taking. It looked more like a piece of art than just estate.

As they went around the fountain and in front of the house everyone stepped outside, and starting walking up the stairs. As the doors opened, a maid was awaiting them. Inside the house, the ceilings were high with beautiful paintings and murals everywhere. From looking at the outside Sakura expected the home to be as if it was too fragile to be lived in, filled with priceless antiques and paintings. But, as expensive as everything looked the house had a very warm feeling to it. The decor was more modern looking, filled with splashes of red and orange and brown everywhere. Who ever picked the furniture had awesome taste.

There was a grand staircase with a small, black dog on the third step.

Sasuke smirked, Poochi never liked the girls Itachi brought home. Never. Ever.

Haha, take that annoying girl.

Poochi went down the steps, but instead of greeting either of his owners, or anyone else for that matter, he headed straight towards Sakura. As he got close hesniffed her, walked around her, inspecting every inch of her. He held his head high and looked at her with big, black eyes. She looked back at him, and gave him a small, nervous smile. Then, Poochie jumped on her. Sasuke almost broke out into a smile because of his satisfaction. The dog was attacking her.

Or so he thought.

Instead of barking and hopefully even biting her like Sasuke wanted, Poochi did the opposite. He started panting heavily and wagging his tail, it was as if happiness was radiating through him. Though at first Sakura was scared, she now felt a connection with Poochie.

"Hey there cutie! What's your name?" Asked Sakura, as she pet the cute animal.

"His names Poochie, he's a bichon frise dog. Sasuke picked Poochie out himself. Huh, It seems he's taken quite a liking to you." Commented Itachi, and though the words were directed at Sakura, he looked straight at Sasuke as he said them. Sakura was suprised that Sasuke's dog would approve of her, let alone adore her this much. But she was afraid to say anything about it.

"Wait.. Poochie? Uhh.. Why that name?"

"I'm not quite sure. Sasuke was the one who chose the name." Replied Itachi with a smirk.

"I was ten." Retorted Sasuke. As he glared at Poochi he murmered, "Traitor." Everyone was really getting on his nerves lately, even his own dog. So much for a man's best friend. This was all just bull shit.

"How old is he?" Asked Sakura.

"Six." Replied Sasuke. He didn't know why he even answered her, but with questions about Poochie he'd automatically respond. Sometimes not even considering who he was responding too. Finally Sakura stopped and picked the him up, petting and cuddling with him as if he had been her own dog.

"Allright, come eat supper everyone!" Called one of the maids. "Hello, I'm one of the maids working for the Uchiha's. Are you here with Sasuke-san?"

"She's here with Itachi, definitely not me." Sakura flinched at the harsh words.

"Oh.. really? How strange! You two seemed the same age."

"Yeah, and Poochie usually merely approves of Sasuke's loved ones, but hates Itachi's. And yet, he doesn't do either with you, he simply loves you!" Commented one of the other maids.

"I have to admit, I'm quite surprised too. But I absolutely adore him!" The maid gave Sakura a kind smile, usually guests of the family were polite, but Sakura was above and beyond that.

This girl really managed to get on Sasuke's nerves. She was.. nice. And all though normally it was considered a good thing, on the contrary, it actually made him hate her more. He wished she was a whore, he wished she was stupid, daft and just an all around horrible person. But she got along with everyone. She got along with everything that was his. He had a sort of possessiveness to him, and Sakura was threatening that, wether she knew it or not.

"Okay, why don't you all come and eat supper?" Asked the maid, as she led them to the dining room. And heck, it was as grand & beautiful as the rest of the house. "What would you all like?"

"RAMEN!" Ordered Naruto.

"Pizza." Stated Sasuke.

"NOOO! RAMEN."

"This is my house, so either you deal with it or go home."

As to stop the fight, the maid quickly said, "No! It's fine, I'll just make a special dish for Naruto-san, and pizza for the rest of you!"

"Thank you mam!"

As they all awaited the food, a series of awkward conversations ensued. The tension was heavy, but Naruto wasn't just about to let it stay that way.

"So Sakura, how long have you been here!?" Asked Naruto.

"... The same amount as you? I came here at the beginning of grade nine.."

"Oh.. Uhh, my bad..."

"..." Sakura wasn't about to admit it, but the remark did sting a bit. Though she knew Naruto's intentions weren't malicious, she couldn't help the hurt that ensued. He didn't even know she had been at Konoha the whole time. She really needed to cool off. "Wheres the bathroom?"

And fortunately for Sakura, a new person spoke up. Tenten. "Haha! They have like five, it all depends on which one you'd like to use!"

"Oh.. uhh, doesn't matter!" Replied Sakura. The friendliness Ten ten exuted made her feel slightly better, in turn for her kindness Sakura gave her a small smile.

Tenten really liked Sakura. While she wasn't slutty or cocky, she wasn't too shy either. She was quite and respectful, but if asked something she'd reply enthusiastically. She knew Sasuke only hated her because of Itachi, and she also knew it was unfair. She wanted to help Sakura out.

"Sasuke! Why don't you show Sakura around?"

Naruto was first to agree, "YEAH! That's an awesome idea Tenten!"

But as quick as the suggestions came up, Sasuke was quicker to shut them down. "And now why would I do anything like that? And for _her_, especially. Not a chance in hell." At this point, Sakura could no longer contain herself. Slowly but surely, big fat tears started to stream down her face. She bit her lip, trying to stop the flow, but she couldn't restrain them.

"It's okay, I'll try to find it myself." Said Sakura, as her voice cracked along every word she said. Quickly she shot up and almost ran out of the dining room.

Naruto was first to spaz at Sasuke. "TEME! How could you say something like that!?" Soon after that Tenten, Kiba and Itachi were quick to join in on the Sasuke bashing.

Finally, Sasuke blew. "FINE!" He stormed out of the room to find the girl. As he got outside he saw only the back of Sakura as she turned into the next corridor. Great, now he had to _chase _after her. Ugh, poor Sasuke. How the mighty have fallen... Hehe.

When he got near her he grabbed her shoulder and spun Sakura around. "Stop running." But it wasn't gunna be that easy. With brute force she pushed him away, and kept walking forward.

"Where's the exit in this stupid place!?"

"Sakura. Stop."

"No."

"This is my house, stop _right now_."

"I'm trying to leave, I'm giving you what you wanted, so just shut up and go away!" This girl was getting really annoying. Finally, Sasuke got tired of using his words. He came up to her and pinned her against a wall. She resisted, trying to get away like she had the first time, but she really was no match for Sasuke.

"Sakura, look at at me. Stop, _look at me_." Finally, she gave in. He held her in place, waiting for her to calm down. Eventually, her breathing started to slow, and her tears stopped. She looked at him with hostility, but nevertheless waited to see what he would say next.

Thats the thing though, Sasuke hadn't planned that far. He knew what Naruto and the others would've wanted him to say, but there was no way he was gunna apologize. But he knew he couldn't just say anything, so he said the simplest thing he could. "Why'd you run out like that?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Are you planning to let go of me anytime soon?" She snapped.

"Maybe. But definitely not until you answer me." And then he did the opposite of what she wanted. He didn't even think about it, but through pure impulse he took a step closer to her, till their bodies were almost touching. Till she could feel him breathing. But not so fast Sasuke, Sakura wasn't gunna take that.

"Stop!" She tried pushing him off, but this time instead of pinning her with his hands, he did so with his body. Yep, he definitely wasn't thinking this through.

"Oh my god, Stop it!" As much as she tried not to concentrate on how close he was to her now, she couldn't help the full frontal blush that made it's way onto her cheeks.

"Answer me."

"What?"

"Why'd you leave?"

As she managed to gain her composure, for the most part at least, she spoke. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you managed to strip away what little dignity I had left?"

"Hn. Too bad. We're going back." He said. Finally he let go of her and started walking back, with her following him. As he was walking back, with her following along behind him, a small smirk made its way onto his mouth. But he was quick to fall into a facade of nonchalance. They walked back in silence, both lost in their own thoughts of what had just occured between them.

* * *

**NOW, REVIEW !**


End file.
